Not All Angels Have Wings
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: What if Tobys Mum died when Spencer and Toby were together? Spencer comforts Toby when he finds out about the death of his Mother. Oneshot, Fluffy, Spoby


What would have happened if Marion Cavanaugh died when Spencer and Toby were together? Spoby oneshot, fluffy, cute, set in season four.

 **Spencers P O V**

"So how was that movie you two watched", Asks Hanna, trying to ignore Caleb who she had been giving the silent treatment to after he aparently 'looked at a girls butt that wasn't hers', which he said he was looking at the car next to the girl, personally, I believe Calebs excuse.

"Good", says Toby smiling, me nodding in agreement, close to his side. I smell his signature cologne fill my nose, I rest my head on his shoulder as I watch Hanna and Caleb give each other the stink eye every few seconds, I know they'll make up soon, they always do, they're meant for each other.

"Two seconds I just have to take this", Toby smiles, shifting up from his seat and holding up his phone revealing a caller ID, _who is it?_ I mouth to him, "Radley", he whispers, walking off to the front of the brew, smiling at Ezra as he walks past.

Hanna and Caleb don't say anything, it doesn't bother me though, I let the smell of freshly brewed coffee indulge my senses, I think of Aria, how her painting class is going. I sigh, waiting for a black double expression small cup to arrive. Toby made me get the small one if I was going to get it, since last time I got the large I was really really hyper then grouchy then threw up on the car seat. I cringe at the thought, maybe next time I'll just stick to my usual, just black, Ezra makes it great that way.

Though in a matter of seconds it's in front of me, the smell is stronger than I remember, along with a small bit of caramel slice free and complimentary from him, I take a long sip of my drink, leaning back and relaxing. I lean my head on my hand, rubbing my temples from the headache that has been budding in my forehead. The silence is awkward, intense a small bit, I'm waiting for Toby to appear. Exactly to my thoughts he does, but not as I expect though.

His body is shaking, his hands trembling and tears threatening to spill from his piercing blue eyes. "Tobes", I whisper, worry and concern layering my voice, I get up swiftly, moving closer and looking into his eyes, Caleb and Hanna have looked up, confusion like they missed a whole part of the converstation almost written on their faces. "I think we should go", Toby says, his voice breaking as he is clearly upset, I nod, latching my hand onto his arm as we walk away.

I look back at Hanna, who gives me the 'I'll text you later' look. I smile discreetly before exiting with Toby, completely silent. My thoughts wonder as my feet tap against the concrete and scrunching leaves under my sneakers, the cold air wraps itself against me as I pull Tobys jacket he gave me earlier tighter to my body, my hand clenching the half filled paper cup in my palm.

In what seems like hours I am in front of the car with Toby pinned to my side, my arm around him as his is usually planted around mine. The warmth engulfs me as I hop into the car, following Tobys every move, as soon as the door slams I begin to talk. "Toby", I say, placing my hand on his knee and looking into his eyes with pure sadness, he tries to choke back sobs as tears run down his face, hiccup like sounds escape his lips as he looks down at his feet.

He then moves his hand and places it on my hand, I turn it around and give it a light squeeze. "What happened", I whisper, unsure of what to say to him, I've never seen him cry this hard, not even when he was A to protect me. "My Mum... Killed... Herself", he chokes, erupting into a fit of tears.

My arms quickly Spring around him, rocking him from side to side as he cries. I don't know what to say, if this was me he would, he would hold me and tell me it's going to be okay and that he would always be here for me, without thinking, I say that to him.

"It's going to be okay babe", I whisper into his ear, it's only then I realise I'm crying too, his tears soak the left side of my shoulder. "I love you so much", I add. I look out the window to see Hanna and Caleb looking at us from a distance coming out of the brew, I wonder what they're thinking, but I know they won't judge.

"How...", I cry, right after saying it I painfully regret it, "she jumped off the roof", he sobs, his body trembling, "oh Toby", I say back, I'm trying my best to compose myself, Marion was such a kind soul, _no,_ I didn't see her very much, but when I did she made my heart feel happy, constantly telling me I was the girl she had always wanted for Toby.

"I was going to see her this afternoon as a surprise", he says, his hands warm against my back, "she loved you so much", I reply, still holding him close to my body in comfort. "Then why did she leave me?" He sobs back, for once... I don't have an anwser, "I don't know... I'm sorry", I say trying to compose myself, he pulls himself tighter to me.

We sit there for about a hour of crying until Toby wanted to go home, still sobbing, I held his hand the whole way home, whispering sweet things as tears trailed down his perfect face. Luckily the brew is close to his loft so we got there in no time, retreating to his bedroom immediantly. I put on the first shirt he gave me last year at the motel and some Pajama shorts, then snuggle up to him in bed and turn on the tv.

I don't know what else to do, he's stopped crying but that doesn't mean he's not sad, I look up at the television and watch the Penguins waddle to the water, letting the liquid just roll of their backs, I've always admired that about the small, flightless, black and white birds, almost like letting negative thoughts out of their minds.

I look back at Toby to see him staring at me with glassy eyes, "I love you", he says, his voice tearing up as he cups my cheek in his hand. "I love you too", I say, rubbing my my nose against his, known as a sign of love in I think it is... Germany.

"Your my safe place to land", I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder but not losing eye contact, "and your mine", he whispers back, wrapping his hand around my waist as the sound of the animals on discovery channel put us into serenity.

 **So I hoped your guys liked this! Please please review, fav and follow, it means the world to me. Xx:))))**


End file.
